Madness of Beauty
by Champion of Balance
Summary: Is it mad to be captured by the beauty of the strangest things? Things not understandable at first. Dive into the past shared by Sasuke & Hinata that will guide a new future. (More of a challenge I guess.)
1. Chapter 1

**Madness of Beauty I**

Is it mad to be captured by the beauty of the strangest things? Things not understandable at first. Dive into the past shared by Sasuke & Hinata that will guide a new future.

Chapter I

It was late night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The moon showed full with a bright and calming aura to it's midnight glow. The streets were empty for the most part, aside from a few ninja here and there entering and leaving on missions. Among these ninja was a tired Hyuga. His pale eyes expressed tiredness, wanting to drop where he stood if it meant he could rest. He had already departed from Tenten and Lee, who was a bouncing ball of energy even now. Lee had wanted to treat his team to a late night meal for their victorious mission, but after Neji expressed he just wanted to go home Lee opted for just Tenten. Neji figured Lee was just as happy to be alone with their female teammate anyway.

Finally reaching the compound, Neji felt relieved. But he couldn't rest just yet, for he had to check on his beloved cousins. Yes it was true things with Hinata hadn't started on a lovely basis, but ever since encountering that blonde knuckle head his mindset was changed for the better. He was her older cousin, he had to be someone she could look up to and be that person she could come to for anything. It sure wasn't going to be her father who had her back. He had to be her support beam when no one else was there, so he would try his best. Reaching Hinata and Hanabi's quarters, Neji first checked on his youngest cousin. Peeping in on her ever so slightly he saw her asleep in her bed. Good. He sighed. That's one cousin sleeping tight and now for the other.

Neji closed Hanabi's door and walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Hinata's door. He peeped in and saw her on her bed under a heap of cover, head and all. He then looked to the side seeing her window open, she must've been very cold with the cool breeze flowing into her room. He stepped in, heading straight for her window and closing it. He then stood in front of her bed, a smile on his face. It felt good being the nice cousin instead of the harsh one. He may be overprotective of Hinata and Hanabi, but it made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside to know he was doing the right thing. As he was taking the cover from over her head his eyes were on the door to Hinata's bathroom. The light was on and he could've sworn he heard something. Like water running... And then it stopped... Neji then looked below him, seeing the pale face and dark hair tinted with a hint of purple of, "UCHIHA!?" Neji exclaimed as his hands wrapped around the young avenger's neck in attempt to strangle the bastard in his sleep.

Sasuke's eyes flew open, quickly recognizing the male Hyuga and the situation he was in. 'What the hell? He wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow!' Sasuke thought quickly as he grabbed the wrist of Neji, trying to free himself of his grasp. And that was when her voice was heard.

"Neji nii-san! Stop!" Hinata exclaimed, coming out of her bathroom clutching a loose white long sleeve shirt together that stopped at her knees, just over her thigh length shorts. Water dripping down her face with hair just as wet. She had taken a shower.

Neji's grip on the Uchiha's neck tightened, becoming even more firm. His anger flared, "What the hell is going on Hinata?!"

...

It took a minute for things to calm down. Hinata was sitting on her bed with her legs folded beneath her, she starred at her hands rested on her thighs. She was burning with embarrassment, her cheeks as red as tomatoes. She didn't expect her cousin to arrive a day early... She was fighting the instinct to just give up and faint...

Sasuke sat beside the Hyuga heiress, one leg hanging off the end of the bed and the other pulled close to his chest to help support the arm he rested his head on. He was looking directly into Neji's eyes, giving the man an annoyed glare. Ugh, why did he have to ruin his sleep, now the Uchiha was cranky and pissed off.

"What the hell is going on here? Please tell me this is some sick genjutsu... I mean Sasuke is supposed to be gone! A rogue! He's supposed to be lost and he's right up under our noses! With you of all people, Hinata!" Neji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why wasn't the damned Uchiha wearing a damn shirt! He stood in front of the two younger teens seated on the bed. He didn't dare let his mind wonder! No way his sweet little Hinata would indulge in such things and with the Uchiha asshole no less! But the signs were there... Had they already?! No, no, no! He must not think like that. "Explain yourselves now." He groaned out.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but nothing happened. No words were audible... She froze up... This was too much for her poor heart to handle. Oh, how she wanted this to be over!

Sasuke didn't glance at Hinata, his eyes trained solely on Neji. No arrogant smirk present on his face. No Sharingan flaring in his eyes. No hand of lightning aimed Neji's way. He was Hinata's cousin, so no matter how much he wanted to silence the fool, he mustn't... "It's normal..." Was all he said.

Neji was clenching his fist tighter than he ever has. "Normal? This is madness!"

Sasuke sighed finally taking his eyes off the older Hyuga. He ran a hand through his hair and gritted his teeth showing frustration. "We always do this. Just not... here..." He looked up to see Hinata's cousin reaction. Maybe this would be interesting after all.

Neji nearly blew a fuse, as veins popped from the sides of his eyes. This was completely unbelievable! Impossible!

Sasuke glared at the Hyuga male and smirked, "It's not like this is our first time. Right Hinata Hime?"

If Sasuke were to look over at Hinata he would see her hyperventilating with her eyes shut. She wasn't prepared for this encounter... At all!

"Ugh." Sasuke looked over at Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed it tight to get her attention. She opened her eyes and slowed her breathing by looking into the dark orbs that were Sasuke's eyes, "You said you were prepared if something like this happened..." He then grunted.

Hinata shook her head, no, rapidly. She was not prepared, she wasn't ready, "N-no, no, I-I lied!" She spoke quickly as she dug her head in Sasuke's chest. "I didn't t-think I'd break this f-fast..."

Sasuke could feel his chest getting wet, it had to be Hinata's tears. He pulled her away from his chest and gave her a look of disappointment. "And I thought you changed. Don't go back to the weak Hinata. You showed me the strong you, remember? Naruto wouldn't sit here and cry..." He didn't want to mention the blonde bastard's name. It made him angry sometimes... But he refused to see her revert back to the old Hinata so easily.

Hinata wiped the tears staining her blushing red cheeks away and looked Neji in his Byakugan activated eyes. She stood up and forced a smile on her face, "I love Sasuke Uchiha!" She quietly exclaimed.

 _M.o.B. I ~ End ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Madness of Beauty II**

I decided to write this because I haven't really explored romance. And if I can make people like a SasuHina story. Maybe I succeeded you know?

Chapter 2

"I love Sasuke Uchiha!"

Neji looked at his cousin wide eyed, catching a glimpse of the Uchiha bastard smirking from the corner of his eye. This absolutely had to be genjutsu, no way this was happening right now. "How long?" He asked sternly as possible with narrowed eyes.

Hinata was fidgeting with the end of her long sleeve shirt as she sat back down on the bed, scooting closer beside Sasuke. "Umm, s-since before we were genin, I guess." The Hyuga heiress responded.

Neji wanted to tear his hair out! This was utter insanity! "That long?! Please tell me you're still 'pure' Hinata."

Hinata blushed a deep crimson as Sasuke sat beside her with an evil smirk and she nearly yelled, "That is none of your business Neji!" She was shaking from anger and embarrassment. Whether or not she and Sasuke had gone that far was none of his concern. At all!

The older cousin then began to pinch his forehead in frustration. "When did all of this start?" He asked because now he legitimately wanted to know how the sweet Hinata ended up with the monster that became of Sasuke.

Hinata leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder as she calmed down and slightly smiled, "It started when we met during an Uchiha-Hyuga meeting..."

Years Ago...

"But Itachi! I wanted to train today! Me going to a clan head meeting is stupid... I'm never gonna lead anyway because that's your job." A little Sasuke whined to his older brother. In his eyes his brother was the best so of course he would be the future Clan Head. He should just get as strong as possible so he can do the Uchiha clan proud, not to mention impressing his father and brother.

Itachi tapped his baby brother's forehead with two fingers, "I may not always be around to lead, so you must be prepared in case of my absence." He grinned as Sasuke whipped his forehead as if he put something on it. "Now go upstairs, mother has clothes prepared for tonight's dinner."

Sasuke glared at Itachi before turning his back to him, "I'll go, but I won't like it! You better train with me tomorrow, okay!" He yelled before running up to his room where his mother awaited him with a smile on her face. "Hello mother..." Sasuke sighed as he looked at his small dark blue yukata.

Mikoto motioned for her youngest child to come closer and with furrowed eyebrows she asked, "What's wrong dear?"

Sasuke was pouting as he took off his shirt, "Do I really have to go? I can't show father and Itachi how strong I've gotten if I'm busy eating with the Hyuga."

"Don't be silly. There's always time to train; sometimes you just got to take it easy and do personal clan business. The Hyuga aren't so bad once you get to know them. Aside from a stubborn redhead, one of my best friends was a Hyuga." Mikoto assured her youngest as she helped him with his yukata, adjusting it for him because he never did it correctly by himself. "And who knows, maybe you'll find a friend to play with."

Sasuke had a scowl on his face, "If you say so mother..."

...

The Uchiha family of four had made it to the Hyuga Compound. Sasuke was trying to mirror his father's stoic facial expressions and stature as they passed Hyuga guards. It was soon after entering they split up for different reasons. Fugaku and Mikoto were off with Hyuga clan head, taking care of political clan affairs. Itachi had gone to a small library in the compound which left Sasuke by himself...

The youngest Uchiha wandered the compound when he came across a young Hyuga all alone. They were training with a log structure and all Sasuke could do was pout as he looked on. The Hyuga looked up and gave the Uchiha a deathly glare. Sasuke stuck out his tongue and left the young Hyuga child alone. And that was when he heard a familiar tune. A certain melody he knew all too well. So of course curiosity took over and he tracked down the sound.

He ended up behind the Hyuga's main house. Just in front of a flower bed and a small fragile looking girl who looked around his age. She stopped her humming and looked up after noticing she now had an audience. Her pale white eyes were met with his dull black ones. Her cheeks blushed a light pink and he had froze, completely studying the girl.

"H-hi t-t-there." The young Hyuga child said warily. She felt uncomfortable in the awkward silence complete with creepy staring. She began to fidget with the end of her light purple kimono.

Sasuke didn't reply, he only squinted his eyes and looked around the area, finally deciding to look at the flower bed instead. Truth was he didn't know what to say. Usually the girls threw themselves at the young Uchiha, but this one seemed ready for him to leave. The youngest analytical Uchiha quickly read that this girl was shy and was a little more hesitant than others to acknowledge his presence. And then he saw her push her two index fingers together repeatedly. "You're the Hyuga heiress."

She nodded slowly.

Remembering why he sought her out in the first place, he crossed his small arms over his chest. "That tune you were humming. It sounded familiar."

Hinata averted her eyes away from the Hyuga's guest and to the flower bed beside her. "I-it's the Mai-"

"-den of the Shinning Moon." Sasuke finished. And just like that he sat against the back of the house alongside Hinata. "My mom hums the same melody. How do you know it?" He asks with little added force to his voice.

"Before, m-my m-mother would sing it." Hinata glanced at Sasuke. "B-before she p-p-passed..." She said sadly.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he suddenly looked towards the flowers to avoid looking at a depressed Hinata. "Um, yeah... Sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what it feels like to lose your mom." He honestly felt sorry for the young Hyuga heiress. He loved his mother so very much and he knew he'd be saddened if she or anyone else he loved died on him. "Sorry if I came off a little strong. My big brother says I tend to do that sometimes." Sasuke was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he now tried to hold a conversation with the shy girl.

Hinata kind of smiled at the boy's words, "It's o-okay. She'll always watch over m-me." She then looked up into the sky, smiling at the clouds moving above as the sun shined mildly through. The girl began to fidget again and glanced at the guest once more from the corner of her eye. "Sorry, b-but, who are y-you please?"

Sasuke smirked, she was serious wasn't she. He was the youngest child of the head ninja of the Leaf Village's strongest clan. So she wasn't one of those girl's whom his mother told him to stay away from. "Sasuke."

"Nice to m-meet you Sasuke. I-I'm Hinata." She smiled shyly and again the Hyuga's pale eyes met the Uchiha's dull ones.

"Uh, there you are Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed as she finally found her son. "And Hinata's here as well, splendid." She beamed excitingly. "It's time for the Uchiha-Hyuga meal. Now come on you two."

One Week Later...

"But mother, I can't show father how good I've gotten if I'm picnicking with the Hyuga!" Sasuke whined as he followed Mikoto around the kitchen. She was preparing bento for both Sasuke and Hinata.

"Haven't you trained enough? There's no need to be so hard on yourself, you know." Mikoto was moving from counter top to counter top as she managed the rice on the stove. Eventually Sasuke stopped following her every move and leaned on the side of the refrigerator instead. "Stop pouting will you. I heard Hinata is really looking forward to the play d-" the Uchiha woman caught herself, knowing saying play date would make her little guy grumpy. "I mean lunch."

Sasuke watched the refrigerator door fly open and then glance at his mother with his arms crossed. "... But I need to train and get stronger..."

Mikoto smiled and walked towards Sasuke, bending at the knees to pat him on the head. "And why do you want to get stronger? Prove something to your father? Itachi?" She ruffled his hair and Sasuke's pout deepened...

"No..." He blushed at his mother's heartwarming smile and sighed, "I want to be stronger enough to protect my friends and family..."

Mikoto's breathe hitched, her eyes widened slightly, "Oh, is that so. Well who am I to stand in your way." She jabbed his shoulder playfully.

Sasuke smirked and hugged his mother, "So I don't have to go?" He beamed.

Mikoto giggled, "Oh you do. Your father and Hiashi are settling more formal clan matters and Itachi's on a mission." Watching her youngest son go immediately into a pout again tickled her pink, "And also because momma wants to spend quality time with her baby boy." She hugged him tightly, squeezing their cheeks together. Of course she was over exaggerating a bit, but even she knew her son needed more friends and Hinata did too. They were both introverted in their own little ways.

"Okay okay... I love you too mother." Sasuke insisted as a way to get his mom to ease up on the affection. "Just don't pinch my jaw."

"Don't tempt me." She said right before she stood up to continue making the young ones a meal.

Later...

"So... My mom wanted me to give you this." The littlest Uchiha held the extra bento box away from himself as he looked back at Mikoto. He frowned. She grinned. "Hope you like it."

Hinata slowly took the box meant for her as she sat down on a teal blanket. Opening it, the frail girl smiled brightly. She leered lovingly at the flower sushi, it was so pretty... But then something even more alluring caught her attention. The Hyuga heiress picked up a decretive rice ball with white eyes and a huge smile. Hinata teared up.

Sasuke was too busy looking at his decretive rice ball and couldn't help but frown mimicking that of the ball. Grumpily, he turned back to his mother and in turn she snickered. But something caught the little guy off guard. A tight but fleeting hug from the water eyed heiress. He blushed.

"They're so cute, Hikaru..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Madness of Beauty III**

Chapter 3

Little Sasuke was given a mission today. More so an errand disguised as a mission to be honest. Fugaku and Itachi were both on a joint mission together. They didn't tell Sasuke what was going on, he was depressed at their departure. Mikoto was heading out soon and of course noticing Sasuke's mopping she had picked him up. She told him he had an important task, no, a mission. And like that, a determined Uchiha wouldn't let his mother down.

Sasuke stood outside the gates of the Hyuga Compound, staring through. His cheeks were tinted pink when he caught site of the Hyuga princess. She stood in front of her father. It took a minute before he actually digested what was going on. "Hina...?" He whispered to no one in particular.

"Losing to Neji again. Time after time." Hiashi grunted, looking down on his daughter. "Your training is going horribly." The disgruntled man crossed his arms, "Unless you meant to get hit in the face... Over, and over, and over..."

Hinata looked up at her father with tears beginning to flow out her bruised eyes. Not wiping them, she tried to stand tough, but her body was failing her as she began to tremble. "I...I-i..." She paused in an attempt to slow her breathing and calm herself. "S-sorry..."

Hiashi sighed, waving Hinata away. "I do not raise the weak. If you aspire to be a ninja then step up and do better child." Pinching his eyebrows he turned his back on his dainty daughter. Disappointment written all over his face. "You are the heiress to the great Hyuga clan, but you are soft. Afraid to hurt it seems. You will have to grow out of it to survive."

Hinata fell to her knees as she wiped away the down pouring tears. It wasn't easy to wipe away the pain, but then suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She shockingly turned her head to the owner.

"You're coming with me."

...

"Ow..." On the ground a sobbing Hinata sat as she rubbed her shoulder.

Sasuke gave the girl a pensive glare as well as a sigh of frustration. "Okay..." He shook his head and plopped down next to the Hyuga heiress. "Maybe I'm not a good teacher?" He asked himself.

Hinata wiped her tears, bringing her knees to her chest. She opted not to look at Sasuke, she instead eyed the grass beneath her feet. "I-I'm not g-g-good like others..." She blamed herself. How could she not? Especially with the constant belittling from her father and cousin.

Sasuke looked at his smaller companion confusingly with a raised eyebrow. He leaned back and looked up at the clouds, "No. My brother says people just learn differently. It may take others a little more time to realize their potential. And everyone's different. One successful method may not be the right one."

Hinata bit her lip and turned to Sasuke, "Um. What, um... What does t-that mean?"

"We all learn different. We'll just have to find another method of training, I think." The young Uchiha was trying to emulate the way Itachi attempts to train him. Though he hated it, he assumed Hinata wouldn't mind. She was more easy going than he. He on the other hand was too eager in trying to do everything the same as his brother. He didn't want to look incompetent to his father. He knows how it feels to be the weaker sibling and the constant urge to prove yourself to a strict father. He understood expectations.

"So, w-w-what now?" The timid girl asked as she watched Sasuke stand up. Gazing for a minute at his outstretched hand, she finally took it and he in turn helped her up. A blush appearing on her face, she gasped. He was just being so kind and generous.

"We'll take break. And then on to kunai throwing exercises." Sasuke said with exuberance.

"But. U-uum." Hinata started jamming her index fingers together. GRRRRRRR! Hinata's face flushed red and she hung her head in embarrassment at the sound of her rumbling stomach.

Sasuke smirked, "Hungry huh? No problem!" The young Uchiha then ran to the nearby tree where he had placed his bag. He scoured it until he hit the jack pot. "Okay now I only have one so we'll have to share." The raven haired child held a small bento box. It was his lunch while he was out on his 'mission'. But Hinata didn't irritate him, so he didn't mind giving her a little bit.

Hinata smiled with a shy blush creeping up her cheeks. She remained silent as Sasuke walked over to sit beside her. The aroma from the bento was intoxicating, Sasuke's mom could really cook well. The thought made the Hyuga heiress miss her mother's cooking, well when she was allowed. A single tear slide down her left cheek, but instead of crying she smiled. She felt joy.

One hour later...

A kunai embedded itself in the edge of a tree. Below it many others lay, a scattered pile of metal.

"I think that's enough for today. I can already see how better you are getting." Sasuke nodded his head. "But I forgot my mother wanted me to do something for her today." He explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

The young Hyuga wiped the sweat from her forehead. She gave the other young ninja a quizzical look, "S-sorry... W-what was it?" She kind of felt guilty. His mother had asked him to do something important, but she interfered in his errand with her problems. It was her fault and she wouldn't be told otherwise.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and scratched the side of his face, "I'm supposed to get eggs for dinner tonight. Oh and more flowers after I destroyed the others ones." He sighed. He was practicing his Fireball Jutsu in house and the only ember he created lit a vase of flowers on fire. They were pretty flowers and he messed them up. "I have to make sure I get mother prettier flowers." He whispered loudly, his face serious with eyebrows pinched together.

"I can help!" Hinata exclaimed, but then that confidence retreated and she pressed her index fingers together. "I really like flowers. W-we could find b-b-better ones."

Sasuke smirked, "I like that idea." He grabbed Hinata's hand and off the went. Both blushing unknowingly.

Later...

The youngest Uchiha held in his hand a sack full of eggs, he wore a smug look on his face due to the fact the old lady gave him an extra dozen eggs for free! Not only did he do what was asked of him, but he exceeded what was expected. It gave him a sense of pride. Mom duties turned out to be easy! But behind him Hinata's face was flushed.

Going through her head was the old lady and what she had said when Sasuke was too busy focusing on trying to count the correct amount of money. " _Oh dear. Little Sasuke sure has good taste in girls. As expected since his mother is so beautiful. These two are as cute as gum drops!_ "

Did Sasuke like her? That's absurd! Did he think she was as pretty as his mom? What would Naruto think? She didn't want to hurt his feelings. What was this feeling in her chest?

 **THUD**

Hinata fainted.

The Hyuga heiress opened her eyes to the beaming sun. Rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to her surroundings, she found herself sitting on a bench. Alone. Oh no. This was so embarrassing, she had fainted in public! It was then a thought hit her. Where was Sasuke? Looking around the timid Hyuga noticing across the road was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. A familiar site for her since her maids often brought her here to browse and pick out flowers for the estate. Slowly she arose from the bench and headed into the shop where she saw Sasuke visible irritated looking at flowers in front of him. His arms crossed and his left foot tapping.

"This is so stupid..." Sasuke ignored the presence beside him. He had to wrap his head around how the heck he was supposed know what kind of flowers he burnt to a crisp if he never paid attention to them.

"I like Lavender flowers."

The grumpy Uchiha looked to his right and saw a girl with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"S-sunflowers are p-pretty..." a familiar voice stammered.

Later...

"They're so pretty!" Mikoto had her youngest in a bear hug. Sasuke wiggled and squirmed but the death grip was inescapable. He gave in and went limp as his mother showered him in kisses. "I never expected you to be a sunflower lover." She put him down and giggled as the youngest Uchiha stumbled trying to get his balance back. "You don't really care for bright colors, particularly yellow. Nor orange now that I think about it." Mikoto pointed out while tapping her chin with her index finger.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, it was true he didn't care for the livelier colors. But his mother's rambling was the least of his concern.


End file.
